1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a pairing and authentication process between a host device and a limited input wireless device.
2. Relevant Background
Today, the use of mobile electronic devices is widespread. Such mobile devices can provide a user with wireless phone access, Internet access, allow the user to perform on-line transactions such as on-line shopping, on-line banking, as well as other applications such as finding maps to particular locations, etc. Thus, today's mobile devices allow for wireless communication as well as almost all of the Internet features associated with non-mobile computer systems. Examples of such mobile electronic devices include: mobile devices, smart phones, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, mobile computers, etc.
Differing digital wireless network standards often include a security measure to ensure that two devices that are in operative reach of each other are mutually accepted. This procedure is termed pairing and may involve the exchange of a passkey.
For example, an initial pairing is typically implemented between a host device and a limited input wireless device such that the limited input wireless device is allowed to gain access to functions of the host device. In order to make sure that an intended limited input wireless device is paired, typically a code, such as a PIN, is automatically transmitted from the limited input wireless device to the host device. An example of this would be a mobile phone and a limited wireless headset device (e.g. a BLUETOOTH headset) being paired together. Because limited input wireless devices are typically small and typically only have one or two available buttons (or none at all), a user typically has no way to enter a secure private code or key on the limited input wireless device in order to pair with the host device in a secure manner such that the user has a particular user-defined private key to securely authenticate the user to the host device.
Unfortunately, with typical limited input wireless devices, the pairing operation is simply implemented by the limited input wireless device transmitting a pre-set code, such as the PIN, to the host device. In other words, the PIN or some other pre-set code is used as the security code. After that, anyone using the limited wireless input device can access the functions of the host device. For example, when a BLUETOOTH headset is paired with a cellular phone, the PIN is automatically transmitted and is used as the security code during the pairing process, such that anyone can use the BLUETOOTH headset with the cellular phone after pairing.
Therefore, there is a need for a limited input wireless device that can be paired with the host device based upon a secret code or key entered by the user such that the limited input wireless device can thereafter be authenticated by the host device to utilize its functions based upon the secret key entered by the user.